Theorized Adult operative
'Numbuh Unchecked' Name: Kate Age: 25 Location: Sector: Unknown Posiion: Unknown Alright I get the irony of how this page is palyed out but please bare with me here fellow operatives. I Gwens Gal aka Numbuh 519, have spent several years with a mentor whom I believe might be working as as a KND enemy. Yeah, I understand your not supposed to be an operative but I think this i one rare case in witch one can be an operative at an older age. I have kept my eyes out and on full guard to seek some answers to questions I have been asking on how she plays this crazy game in life. I came to a conclusion when thigns began to seem more of like comedy type threats like destoryig me or a slap to my face and things like that. My plam was to find out exactly why she was trying to keep me in check at all given times she had the opportunity. Since I have been her student since my early teen years, she is in a form of authority over me but that's fine, no problem there. 'My theory' By doing a ton of observations I finally get a moment to post what gave me this theory in the first place. Let me begin to explain my communication with her and tie that into everything. I go to a church in my hometown called Morninignstar and it's a fabulas place to be, Kate was my leader in this high school community caled RIOT. I was at this summer camp through RIOT and my very first real summer camp experience. I kenw I had a full week with Kate to deal with and I already felt adventure is in my soon future. I wanted to make that camp experience last and enjoy it. After I wanted to do this prank o her miday through the week, {I failed big time} I could see at those simple moments that she was going to be tough to handle at times in witch I am not going to be afraid of. From that ponit on she has always been talking to me about a big word she used countless tiimes and it's "Consequences" like it was her go to word as a threat if I didn't fallow her rules. This is around the time I began to view this position a little differently, like a frenimie relationship. I knew a thing or two about how young women are through this student position, they are crafty, intimidating and somehow still fun to be around. Sounds quite familair, like the enemys of the Kids Next Door, even if theey are not always nice to us or even if they're getting all crazy over something stupid, we can't help but keep them around to keep the KND alive. L;ets face it, if teenagers and young adults of any age wasn't here to controll us like slaves, KND may not have even been built upon. I do believe you can find an operative amnywhere you go, from school, church, public places. Category:Gwens gal Category:Females Category:Real-life persons